Las consecuencias de un momento
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: Sabiendo lo que sabía de consecuencias, Puck no entendía qué estaba haciendo frente a la casa de Kurt. Pero cuando lo vio, solo pensó en una cosa: El lobo feroz tenía hambre, y él era sería su próxima comida. Continuación de "El momento Gay de Puck"


**Las consecuencias de un momento**

**By:** Tommy Hiragizawa

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Glee no son míos, todos los derechos son de la Fox.

**Parejas:** Puck/Kurt

**Advertencias:** Ligero Slash y posible lenguaje ofensivo.

**N/a:** Ya que lo pidieron, aquí les dejo un segundo one-short que viene siendo una continuación para "El momento Gay de Puck".

Espero que les guste y que dejen reviews.

Está dedicado a **Sayuri-chan-aly**, la primera en dejar review en "El momento Gay de Puck". ¡Gracias por el ánimo que me das en todos los fics que escribo!

Sin más que decirles, espero que disfruten de su lectura.

Atte: Tommy.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo único **

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Si alguien sabía acerca de las consecuencias que podía traer consigo un solo fatídico – y por lo general también estúpido – instante de tiempo, ese era Noah Puckerman.

En un principio solo era un experto en estupideces, debía de admitir, pero al final acabó por aprender la lección de la manera difícil. Por una noche de borrachera en la que estaba más caliente que el sol, y en la que sus celos de Finn, normalmente bien ocultos en su interior, le llevaron a creer con total seguridad y honestidad que amaba a Quinn, ahora la rubia animadora había tenido un hijo de ambos. Esa noche había sido su primer y mayor metedura de pata. Y, a pesar de todos lo problemas, no podía arrepentirse de que esa niña existiera.

¿Cómo podría arrepentirse si la amaba tanto?

Pero su madre – quien desgraciadamente decidía – no estaba dispuesta a conservarla ni a dejar que él la conservara, así que ese amor solo le acarreaba un dolor constante en el pecho. De lo que si se arrepentía era de haber hecho tanto daño a Finn.

Ahora no solo no tenía a Quinn – habían acabado realmente mal – a la cual, al final comprendió que no amaba, ni a su hija, sino que también había perdido al único y verdadero amigo que había tenido desde siempre.

Sí. Puck sabía de consecuencias.

Sabiendo lo que sabía, ¿qué mierda estaba haciendo frente a la casa de los Hummel?

"_El trabajo de español"_ afirmó para sí mismo.

Por quinta o sexta vez.

"_¡Y una mierda!",_ gritó una voz dentro de su cabeza. El trabajo de español no era lo que lo tenía nervioso. Era el pajarillo en el que no había dejado de pensar en toda la semana. Y cuando al tercer día se despertó en su cama, sudado y empalmado y tuvo que hacerse una paja porque una ducha fría no había bastado, supo que tenía un problema.

Del tamaño de una casa.

Alzó titubeante una mano para poder llamar a la puerta y terminó por acobardarse, dejándola nuevamente a su costado. No es que fuera la primera vez. Llevaba de pie en el mismo lugar cerca de diez minutos y alrededor de unos quince intentos fallidos. Debía de parecer un estúpido en su primera cita.

"_¡Maldición!"_ volvió a escuchar esa voz mental que le gritaba, _"Déjate de estupideces, Puckerman"_ y para su desgracia, comenzaba a sonar sospechosamente como Hummel.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le pasaba últimamente? No era propio de él actuar como un cobarde, sin embargo, ahí estaba, actuando justamente como uno. Las manos le sudaban como si fueran una coca-cola helada dejada al calor de la tarde y su garganta y sus labios estaban resecos. Y, si no se equivocaba, eso que estaba haciendo se llamaba híperventilar.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, chico? – una voz ronca y evidentemente masculina lo sacó de ese estado de autoanálisis en el que se encontraba.

La puerta de la casa de Kurt estaba abierta de par en par, mas el amplio corpachón del hombre parado en el umbral poco o nada dejaban a la vista de lo que había en el interior. Ese tipo era enorme. No mucho más alto que él, pero tal vez del doble de peso, y, a pesar de la barriga, podía apreciar que sus anchos brazos estaban bien trabajados. Lo poco que sabía de él era que había jugado al futbol en la universidad y que tenía un taller mecánico.

Sinceramente, no le cabía en la cabeza que un tipo tan masculino como él pudiera ser el padre del homosexual más afeminado que hubiera pisado nunca la tierra.

- Papá, ¿Quién…? –

"_Hablando del rey de roma…" _

No pudo evitar mirarlo con sumo detenimiento desde la punta de los pies hasta la raíz del cabello castaño, analizando en el proceso cada uno de los pequeños detalles que daban forma a Kurt Hummel. Para su desconcierto, no iba ataviado con sus usuales ropas de marca, esas que tenían nombres tan extraños que muy apenas y podía pronunciarlos y que costaban lo mismo que toda su ropa junta, sino que usaba un inesperado mono de trabajo de color azul obviamente hecho a su medida.

Para rematar, estaba manchado de grasa en algunos lugares, a juego con la pequeña y adorable mancha negra que lucía en la mejilla izquierda.

Nótese que por lo único que Puck deseaba deslizar el pulgar por su mejilla era para quitar dicha mancha. No tenía nada que ver con comprobar la suavidad de esa tersa y pálida piel.

- ¡Puck! – Exclamó sorprendido – como es tan tarde pensé que no vendrías y me puse a hacerle el cambio de aceite a mi bebé. Pero vamos, ¡pasa! –

El pequeño cuerpo de Kurt dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia unas escaleras que descendían hacia una planta inferior. Algo había escuchado acerca de que la habitación del chico estaba en el sótano. Tragó saliva ruidosamente para humedecer su garganta reseca y casi sin notarlo siquiera comenzó a seguirlo como si fuera un corderito. ¡No! Por lo que pasaba por su cabeza mientras su vista estaba clavada en el trasero respingó que se balanceaba de un lado a otro con la misma gracia hipnótica que una serpiente – y nótese que él no admitiría nunca que lo estaba pensando, ni que le estaba viendo el trasero, ya que estaban – Kurt era el cordero y él el lobo feroz que iba a merendárselo.

Si tan sólo pudiera poner las manos sobre ese culo y apretarlo…

El padre de su suculenta presa volvió a atraer la atención de ambos con un fuerte carraspeo.

- Kurt, ¿Puedes decirme quién es él? – gruñó.

- ¡Oh, sí! Papá, él es Noah Puckerman, mi compañero del club Glee y del equipo de futbol. Tenemos que hacer un trabajo para la clase de español -

Pese a la tranquilidad de sus palabras, notó como el soprano se revolvía incomodo ante el escrutinio de su padre, que parecía estar en un partido de tenis. Su mirada iba y venía entre los dos chicos. Fue en ese momento cuando comenzó a preocuparse de la mirada asesina que le dedicaba cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en él.

- Mucho gusto, Señor Hummel – logró pronunciar muy a pesar del nerviosismo mal disimulado.

- Burt Hummel – le tendió la mano.

Y le dio un apretón tan fuerte que casi pudo escuchar sus huesos crujir a punto de romperse. Tras esto, y evitando que su hijo pudiera ver el movimiento de sus labios, le susurró en voz baja al pasar a su lado.

- Toca a mi hijo, Puckerman, y la próxima vez que cantes, alcanzarás agudos más altos que los de Kurt –

Permaneció estático como una estatua – o mejor dicho, como una escultura de hielo – hasta que escuchó la puerta de alguna de las habitaciones cerrarse con más fuerza de la necesaria. Volvió a pasar saliva, esta vez para deshacerse del repentino nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

Si alguien le preguntaba en ese momento, él negaría que estaba asustado de cojones. Obviamente, la mentira sería evidente.

- Vamos, Puck –

Idiotizado, lo siguió nuevamente sin notar que lo hacía. La única diferencia era que en esa ocasión no lo hacía por un exceso de hormonas adolescentes sobreexcitadas, sino a los estragos de su encuentro con el padre del chico. Estaba demasiado aterrado por el futuro de sus partes bajas y ocupado en disimularlo como para pensar por si mismo.

Así que dejó que el pensara por los dos por un rato.

- Siéntate donde gustes. Voy a ponerme algo más cómodo –

Esas palabras activaron un mecanismo en su interior. Por muy asustado que estuviera no pudo dejar de apreciar el doble sentido que podía tener la frase. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza. No tenía idea de por qué se sentía como un colegial en su primera vez. ¡Santa mierda! Incluso estaba empalmado con solo pensar en Hummel cambiándose de ropa.

Sus problemas iban en aumento.

Parpadeó, dándose cuanta de que el más pequeño ya había desaparecido tras la puerta de lo que muy probablemente era su baño particular.

Se tomó su tiempo para analizar el entorno extraño en el que se encontraba. Cierto era que la habitación no era como la había imaginado. Cada vez que veía a Kurt, Puck no podía evitar pensar en rosa y todos sus tonos. Así pues, en los días anteriores – entre paja y paja – había imaginado encajes, una cama de doseles, volantes en las sábanas y cortinas y mucho, mucho rosa. Había exagerado al punto de ver muñecas vestidas de rosa alineadas en las paredes.

En su lugar, había un amplio, inmaculado y luminoso espacio pintado de un blanco uniforme, con muebles del mismo color y algunos toques de negro en contraste. La cama – muy baja y sin doseles – era ridículamente grande. Bien cabía el equipo de futbol entero ahí. Los sillones parecían más estéticos que cómodos y el mueble que servía de peinador podía considerarse neutro. No había un solo rastro de la esencia "gay" del menor de la casa.

Aunque, pensándolo mejor, ningún chico que se enorgullezca de serlo era tan endemoniadamente ordenado y podía jurar que tras las puertas del vestidor había una estancia más grande que su propia habitación.

Las notas de "_Defying Gravity_" llegaron a sus oídos desde el cuarto de baño y Puck se quedó quieto por unos instantes, escuchando atentamente la impecable interpretación del chico. No había desafinado al llegar al _Fa_ sostenido. De fondo se oía correr el agua de la ducha, así que supuso que iba a tardar en salir.

Encogiéndose de hombros, caminó por el cuarto tocando cada uno de los muebles hasta llegar al peinador. Uno de los cajones estaba entreabierto y la curiosidad pudo con él. Casi contuvo la respiración al abrirlo del todo. Era el primero de la cajonera, donde, como cualquier otro chico, Kurt guardaba su ropa interior.

Suspiró. Slips y boxers, gracias a Dios. Ningún tanga.

No sabía qué era lo que habría hecho de haber visto un tanga.

Dejó de respirar al segundo siguiente.

Bajo un par de boxers oscuros particularmente estrechos estaba un _corsé_ de cuero negro con cintas rojas al frente. El corsé masculino – no pregunten cómo demonios lo sabe – tenía una cintura tan estrecha que muchas de las animadoras hubieran vendido su alma por ella. Deslizó los dedos sobre el frío material y, cerrando los ojos, imaginó a Kurt vistiendo la prenda.

Sólo esa prenda.

A cuatro patas sobre esa cama tan espaciosa en la que no tendría que preocuparse si daban vueltas, sus lampiñas piernas abiertas al máximo y su trasero alzado, dejándole ver el interior de sus cremosos muslos, sus nalgas pálidas y redondeadas y su pequeño y rosado ano. Lo escuchó gemir en su erótica visión y cuando le lanzó una mirada suplicante por sobre el hombro, lleno de deseo y necesidad, Puck sintió que iba a correrse en ese mismo instante.

Pero no lo hizo, pues su fantasía se vio interrumpida por la particular textura del papel fotográfico bajo sus dedos.

Masculló una maldición con los dientes apretados. Estaba duro. Tanto que podía jurar que si se tocaba, una sola caricia bastaría para que se viniera. No. Con una sola mirada de esos increíbles ojos verdes y tendría el orgasmo más potente de su vida.

Y él que había querido convencerse de que no lo excitaba, pensó con resignación.

Frunció el ceño y acercó más la fotografía entre sus dedos a sus ojos, rogando al cielo porque su mente le estuviera jugando una lama pasada.

La foto junto al corsé negro que tan caliente lo había puesto era de Finn. Finn sudado y sin camisa.

**¡Finn! **

- ¡Joder! – gritó y apretó la fotografía hasta que no fue más que una bolita arrugada que lanzó al otro lado de la habitación.

Ahí estaba el maldito solista otra vez. ¿Su vida no sería más que un gran chiste cósmico? Si lo era, seguro que los de arriba se estaban riendo a carcajadas.

De un puñetazo quebró el vidrio del peinador.

No sabía si fue el grito que liberó o el ruido del cristal al quebrarse lo que alertó a Kurt de que algo iba mal, pero de un momento a otro, el chico estaba junto a él, vestido única y precariamente con una toalla que le envolvía las caderas como un susurro, mirando su mano sangrante con preocupación.

- ¡Dios, Puck! ¿Estás bien? – el tono de Kurt, impregnado de sincera preocupación, casi logra que su furia se apague.

La palabra clave en la oración era "casi".

Puck respondió la pregunta anterior con un ronco gruñido que brotó desde lo más hondo de su pecho.

Cegado por una ira totalmente irracional atravesó la estancia con la mano cerrada sobre el brazo del otro chico. Lo lanzó bruscamente hacia la cama sin llegar a comprender el fuego que le hacía arder las venas ni por qué una creatura extraña le revolvía las entrañas y se colocó sobre su cuerpo, apresándolo entre su pecho y el colchón.

Tenía la respiración acelerada y su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca a la cual no sabía como describir. Debía de ser aterradora porque el siempre sereno Kurt Hummel parecía temerle por primera vez.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Puckerman? –

- Finn – graznó. Tenía la garganta cerrada – siempre es Finn –

- ¿Cómo? – parpadeó confundido.

- Ya sabía que habías estado enamorado de él, pero no creí que después de todo este tiempo siguieras con esa estúpida adoración – bramó – el bueno y estúpido Finn. Siempre se queda con todo. Con la chica, con la capitanía, con el solo… ¡Por poco y también se queda con mi hija! Olvídate de él de una puñetera vez. Olvídate de él y… -

¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo?, se preguntó. Intentó normalizar su agitada respiración, fallando en el intento. Resollando, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Kurt, huyendo de esos profundos e interrogantes ojos verdes. Nunca había sido tan consciente de la lo mucho que encerraban esas palabras como hasta ese momento. ¡Mierda! Solo había faltado que llorara para cerrar con broche de oro el momento más patético y humillante de su vida.

¡Prácticamente se le había declarado a Kurt-soy-gay-Hummel!

- ¿Me olvido de él y…? –

Entonces sus ojos conectaron una vez más y Noah no pudo evitar que las palabras fluyeran de sus labios.

- Elígeme –

Ahí estaba. El momento no podía ser peor.

¿Por qué iba a elegirlo él después de todo lo que le había hecho? Lo había tirado al contenedor de la basura más veces de las que podía contar. Lo había insultado por su ropa, su manera de cantar, su manera de caminar… Ahora que lo pensaba, creía que no había habido un solo aspecto de su persona que no hubiera insultado con anterioridad. ¡Ah!, sí. También lo había bañado con granizado en muchas ocasiones.

La agradable sensación de unos dedos largos y delgados jugando con el corto cabello de su mohicano hizo que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Y que ronroneara. Como un puto gatito satisfecho.

¿Podía tener una suerte peor?

"_Bueno, podría entrar su padre y encontrarnos en esta posición"_, que, dicho sea de paso, era muy comprometedora.

Asustado de sus reacciones, intentó alejarse, pero Kurt se lo impidió.

- No logro entender del todo, Noah – Puck cerró los ojos y saboreó el sonido de su nombre en los labios pequeños y perfectamente delineados – pero tú no eres menos que Finn. ¡Aceptémoslo! Eres más guapo que Finn, y si se queda con las chicas es porque ellas confían en que él no se comportará como un idiota en noventinueve por ciento del tiempo. Y sobre lo que sentía por Finn… - Kurt suspiró – Abre el cajón de mi buró –

Los ojos se le desorbitaron al hacerlo.

En el cajón había una foto suya - ¡Suya! No de Finn. No tenía la menor idea de cómo ni cuándo se la habían tomado sin que él lo notara, pero ciertamente era una imagen caliente. En ella aparecía desnudo y de costado bajo la ducha de los vestuarios del equipo de futbol. El agua le acariciaba la piel y había echado la cabeza hacia atrás para poder disfrutar del roce sobre su rostro. Sobresalía su parcial erección.

Soltó una carcajada de triunfo.

- Eres una perra mala – gruñó.

La excitación entre sus piernas amenazaba con reventar la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros.

- ¡Oye…! ¡Oh! –

El reclamo se convirtió rápidamente en gemido cuando, bajando las caderas, Noah le hizo sentir cuan ansioso estaba por él. ¡Maldito fuera ese chiquillo y sus igualmente malditos sonidos eróticos! Antes había creído imposible que pudiera ponerse más duro.

Siempre podía contar con Kurt para demostrarle cuan equivocado estaba.

- ¿Te masturbas viendo mi foto, perra? – su voz sonó varios tonos más ronca de lo normal, y notó como el más pequeño temblaba de anticipación bajo su cuerpo. Las mejillas coloreadas de rojo le indicaban que sí, él lo hacía. Y eso solo logró que el pecho se le hinchara en autosuficiencia – Dime, nena. ¿Me detengo ahora o dejarás que te folle? –

Kurt soltó un sonido de placer que hubiera sido imperceptible de no haber estado tan cerca uno del otro. Seguidamente, hizo algo que Puck nunca había experimentado antes. Con mucha ternura, le acarició los costados del rostro y fijó su mirada en la suya. El color castaño claro de sus ojos se mezcló con el verde profundo de los de Kurt y, por un momento, Puck sintió como si el muchacho estuviera acariciando su alma.

Y él que creía que podría resistirse al encanto que esa pequeña bruja había echado sobre él.

- No y no. No dejaré que me folles, Noah. Lo que voy a hacer es dejar que me hagas el amor donde más te guste –

La sonrisa coqueta que se pintó en su rostro hizo que todo su uso de razón se fuera a tomar unas vacaciones temporales.

Con un gruñido, capturó la pequeña boca con la suya, acariciando cada recoveco de sus labios. Comenzó como una lenta caricia, algo más experimental que pasional. No duró así por mucho tiempo. Puck no tenía idea de qué era lo que se había adueñado de él, pero le era imposible no desear saborear cada parte del cuerpo de Kurt. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y tembló cuando los dedos de él comenzaron a jugar con el cabello de su nuca.

Y cuando ladeó la cabeza y abrió los labios para darle paso a su lengua…

Puck estaba en el cielo.

Trazó un camino descendente hacia el cuello delgado y pálido que en ese momento estaba teñido de rojo por la extensión de su sonrojo y deslizó la lengua por el hueco de su clavícula. Para ser un chico, Kurt era muy femenino, sobre todo en sus hombros, tan finos y elegantes. Sonrió cuando notó la piel de su cuello oscurecerse con un moratón. El más pequeño estaría muy enfadado con él por haber arruinado su inmaculada piel. Pero, Dios, no había podido evitarlo. Tenía que marcar su propiedad.

No tenía idea de en qué momento su camisa salió volando hacia algún rincón de la habitación, pero no le pasaron desapercibidas las caricias de sus manos sobre sus abdominales, que se deslizaron siguiendo el recorrido de la línea de vello que iba desde su ombligo hasta el nido de rizos en el que reposaba su miembro.

Para cuando Kurt liberó su polla del la tortuosa prisión en que se había convertido su ropa interior y tomó ambas en una de sus manos para comenzar a masturbarlos a la vez, sinceramente, Puck había olvidado el trabajo de español, donde estaban, qué día era y que el padre del muchacho estaba en la planta superior.

Dios, eso se sentía bien.

- Mierda, nena. No pares –

Estaba mordiéndole el cuello para acallar los sonidos que su boca emitía cuando el sonido de un plato quebrándose junto a las escaleras y un rugido feroz los detuvo en seco y les heló la sangre.

- Te lo advertí, Puckerman –

**Fin. **

Bueno, he tenido que volver a escribir desde donde comienza la parte Lemonesca porque mi ordenador se apagó y no tenía guardada esa parte del fic. Siento si ha quedado muy floja pero no he tenido la misma inspiración que cuando comencé a escribirlo.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que perdonen que no hubiera más escenas fuertes, pero al final me he decidido a hacer una trilogía. Y, calma, Puck no quedará castrado… aún. Y lamento si me equivoqué con el color de ojos de Puck, pero es que por más que busqué no encontré de qué color son.

Agradezco los reviews mandados para "El momento Gay de Puck" a: **Fadua** – muchas gracias por comentar y por pasarme la dirección de tu blog. Cuando termine de leer la historia te dejo un buen comentario, pero por ahora solo puedo decirte: _"¡Oh. Dios. Mío!". _**VelvetMafer** – espero que no te importe que utilice la frase de tu comentario en el siguiente episodio. **Hikikomori-chan, Andy, Sharingan-uchiha** – Se me hace que tanto hablar de Glee este verano hizo que te despertara la curiosidad. Espero que este one-short también te guste. **Shinjixzoro-fan**, y, por supuesto a quien dedico el episodio: **Sayuri-chan-aly**, que aunque no le gusta mucho el slash, se ha puesto a leer mi fanfic y hasta ha dejado review. Chica, ¿quién no ama a Kurt? Gracias por seguirme.

Sin más que decirles, me despido.

Atte: Tommy.


End file.
